Child of darkness
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When a new "kid" comes to Earth, the K.N.D finds themselves a new adventure. Is this kid a new ally, or a foe, or in the middle? What does fate have in store for the Kids next door when a child who is made of shadows appears? Come in and see at your own pace. Would you kindly?
1. Chapter 1

**Kid from darkness**

 **Ch. 1** The new "kid"

 **Now, for whatever reason, my laptop died without even GIVING me the 15% headsup, so I had to do this again. If anyone can tell me what that is about, please tell me through PMs or something. Plus, before the A/N is gone for the chapter (at least until the very end) Cartoon Network owns K.N.D, I think. I have no idea who owns the show.**

Above the treehouse of sector V of the K.N.D, clouds began to come together. They blended into one another and turned black. When the huge cloud turned pitch black, it fell all the way to the pavement and landed with a watery splat. The huge black spot began to shake and sprouted up into a small figure. It turned into a kid, but the kid kept the pitch black color, making him look a little bit like a shadow. Although the kid was pitch black, he looked like a somewhat normal looking kid. A pointy hat sat on his head as he looked around. "A huge tree house?" He asked himself, looking up at the tree house. "With the tree being in a house?" He looked down at the house that the tree was rooted in. He was about to walk off when a man in a weird toilet paper outfit came out of the sky. "Halt there you child!" The man said, pointing at the shadowy kid. "For it is _I_ the toile-nator! I will best you kids next door and I will finally show that _I,_ the Toile-nator, has been secretly the best villian out there!" That's when sector V, Kids next door opretives numbah 1 through 5 appeared. The shadowy kid stepped back and tilted his head. A chair made out of shadows raised from the kid's shadow as the unusual people started to fight.

As the fight dragged on, the Toile-nator staggered on the street and he was about to say something but an ice-cream truck cartoonishly ran into him. Just as another ice-cream truck rushed by the kids, the shadowy kid licked his "lips" and got up. "Hey, isn't that the ice-cream truck that Numbah's 6 and 81 had?" The bald one asked. Just as Numbah 5 noticed the kid, he immediatly ran towards the speeding trucks at high speeds. As the kid drew closer to the first truck, he noticed that the truck was being driven by a cub skunk. "Oy, small one." The kid said to the kid with an eye-patch on. "What is going on here?" The kid didn't answer, but he was firing a weird lazer gun at the chasing ice-cream truck. The skunk said something in an animal language that the shadowy kid knew meant: "Official Kids next door businese, beat it." The kid stopped for a split secod and started to run so he could talk to the other ice-cream truck driver. "Oy, what's going on?!" He asked, looking at the ice-cream man. The man looked at him and gave the kid an angry expression. "Nothing kid, beat it." He said, right before firing an ice-cream gun at the kid. The shadowy kid stopped just as the man fired. He narrowed his eyes at the fact that he was attacked, and he grew angery. His shadow expanded and grew went straight to the ice-cream truck that was chasing the kids. The shadow "grabbed" the truck and stopped it. The ice-cream men immediatly hit the air bags and were knocked unconciounse. The kid grew an ear to ear smile, showing sharp teeth underneath. "I think ice cream is a good snack to keep me fit for a few minutes." He told himself when he walked over to the truck. Just than, many kids started to run to the truck, almost waiting for someone to start handing them ice-cream. When the Shadowy kid got to the back of the truck, he raised his hand and clenched it. The back doors to the truck began to bend and break, like something was bending it. The kid than pointed his finger behind him and the doors flew over him. The other kids began to cheer as the shadowy kid began to sell the kids ice-cream.

After a half an hour, the ice-cream was basically gone, all except one push-up. The shadowy kid got down from the ice-cream truck and tore the top part off. Before he was able to eat the ice-cream, a small chinesse kid came up to him and asked for the ice-cream. He looked at the kid, than the ice-cream. He smiled and gave the ice-cream to the little kid. When he looked around to see if there was a place to eat, a huge balding man in a suit came out of nowhere. "Hold it right there kid." He said, pointing at the kid. "You have no right to aid the kids next door, nor to sell ice-cream to children." The kid paid him no mind and kept walking. "Boys, get the kid." Just than, the kid immediatly dissappeared, like he just popped out of existence. The shadowy kid ran around town and saw a taco bell and immediatly smiled as he grew near.

As he went into taco bell, he got stares from some of the teenagers and adults. When the kid got in line, a blonde teen walked up to him with a show-offy smile. "Haven't seen the like of you here before, runt." He said, picking up the kid by the hat. When the teen saw the kid's face, he immediatly released him. The kid had a devilish smile, an ear to ear grin with sharp teeth. "Much better, blond-y." The kid said, dusting himself off. "What's wrong _now_ Chad?" Another teenager asked, walking up to the blonde teen. "It's...I-It's nothing. Just the kid's teeth startled me...is all." The one named "Chad" said, retaining his composture. "The likes of you aren't welcome here runt, unless you have a parent that is." The other teen said with a smirk. The kid tilted his head and blinked. "Fine, I can tell if I'm not welcome." The kid said, shrugging. "But tell me, is there a graveyard or cemetary somewhere around here?"

The kids blinked at the strange question and looked at each other. "Yeah, it's a mile or so near here. It's next to Welmar street." Chad said, pointing towards a school. "Why would you need to know where a cemetary is kept?" The other one asked, backing up. "Oh, no reason. Well, not that you would need to worry about that is." The kid said, smiling. When the kid walked to the door, he looked at the one female teenager that was next to Chad. "Oh yeah, and girlly, I saw that little sis of yours, the one who is in some 'Kids next door?' She looks like she could hold her own." With that, he walked out. He began to chuckle when he began to walk straight to the cemetary for his latest meal.

 **So, what did you think? I wanted to do this because I was basically bored. As always, review and what not...would you kindly. Intermission end...**


	2. problems with new kids

**Ch. 2** Problems with new kids

 **Part two, as always, the rights go to the rightfull owners and all that. Now, back to the show.**

"So, numbah 3, you're tell Numbah 5 that there is a kid that stopped the ice-cream men and sold all of their ice-cream?" Numbah 5 asked, looking at her fellow operative. "Yeah, my sister saw the man just stop it. She told me that he tore the back doors and started to hand them out." Numbah 3 said, playing with one of the hamsters. Numbah one came into the debreifing room and stood at the podeum. "As you know, there has been a weird reporting of a kid taking out an ice-cream truck." He said, sternly. Everyone nodded their heads and just as Numbah one opened his mouth to speak again, the alarm went off. After a few seconds, Numbah 362 appeared on the hologram and she looked worried. "Secter V, Secter V, come in Secter V." She said, yelling in the backround. "We're here 362, what's wrong?" Numbah 1 asked, trying to figure out what was going on. "If you guys can here this, come to the cemetary. There is an emergency, a handfull of my team and the best of secter W is here and we are in need of your aid." She said, dodging something in the hologram. The secter immediatly went to their ship to get to the cemetary without delay.

At the cemetary, everything went crazy. A swirling vortex of what appeared to be green souls and a great amount of K.N.D members where around the cemetary, trying to figure out what to do. When Secter V appeared on the spot, Numbah 362 immediatly walked up. "Okay you guys, a couple of hours ago, there has been a report of weird talking coming from the cemetary when Numbah 12th Chi came to bring flowers for her grandmother. When she came to investigate; this thing appeared." She pointed at the huge thing in the cemetary. "Why didn't anyone call us sooner?" Numbah one asked, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "This is the border of your secter and secter W, but since it grew, we decided to call you." 362 said, looking around. Just than, a burst of energy came from the vortex.

Numbah 12th Chi, an asian operative of only a few years, came up to the older operatives speaking in chinesse. Numbah 362 calmed her down and turned to Secter V with a serious look on her face. "Listen, from what Numbah 12th Chi says, that burst wasn't good. It will get worst if we don't do something about it." Numbah 4 walked up with a semi-serious look on him. "Well, what would you like us to do sir? We've never dealt with something like this." Numbah 12 Chi than talked to Numbah 362 in Chinesse and the leader understood what she said. "Numbah 12th Chi wants you to fly her to the top of the vortex and she'll know what to do from there." She said, pointing at the top of the vortex. The operatives looked at the two girls with confusion, but Numbah 3 started to talk to Numbah 12th Chi and she nodded in agreement at the end of the conversation.

The way up took a half an hour or so, the vortex was growing and it looked like the vortex was moving in a weirder way than it was earlier. "Okay Number 12th Chi, what's your plan?" Numbah 1 asked, looking back at the girl. 12th Chi looked out of the ship and talked to Numbah 3. "She says that she is going to use an old ritual of passing on the vortex. But she needs to be very close to it while she does so." Numbah 3 relied. "But, couldn't she had done that at the ground?!" Numbah 2 asked, looking at Numbah 3. The two of the girls shook their heads. "This type of ritual needs the one prefurming it to be near the vortex enough at all times." Numbah 3 said. "Plus, the vortex would knock her back before she could do anything." That's when Numbah 12th Chi took out of sheet of paper and a little strip of one and she began to write on it. After she was done, she nodded at the other asian operative. "Have a safe fall!" Numbah 3 exclaimed before 12th Chi took a jump out of the ship. Everyone except Numbah 3 looked surprise and some of them went to check on her. Numbah 12 Chi was flying down to the vortex and was muttering something and she than was ingolfed by the vortex. "Why didn't you stop her?!" Numbah 1 asked.

"She knows what she's doing." Numbah 3 said, smiling. That's when the vortex was shrinking in size and was calming down. The operitaves were amazed by the young operative's work and they flied the ship down. The entire vortex shirnked and was becoming more and more transparent. Just as the vortex died out, Numbah 3 noticed a shadowish man standing up, facing away from them. The man's head turned around and she saw what looked like green flame in his mouth. The vortex dissappeared and Numbah 12th Chi was in the hands of a shadowish man. Before any member of the K.N.D could notice him, he dissappeared into the shadows. Numbah 12th Chi woke up and started to look around.

"Is she okay Numbah 3?" Nigel uno asked, looking at his fellow operative. Numbah 3 and Numbah 12th Chi talked to each other in Chinesse. 12th Chi got up and dusted herself off.

"She's okay, but she didn't see what caused the vortex though." Numbah 3 said, smiling. Numbah 12th Chi talked to Numbah 3 and she nodded. "She said that there is normally someone close enough to these vortex's, but she never saw anyone near or in the vortex."

"Don't worry, we'll find who this person is through C.A.N.S, that thing normally picks up everything." Numbah 362 said, looking at some of the other operatives. Some of the operatives saluted and ran towards their ships. Numbah 362 looked back at the other operatives. "Take a break for a while. I'm needed back at the moon base, there was a weird object that turned up a few hours ago." Secter V and Numbah 12th Chi saluted and got in their ship.

"Okay Numbah 12th Chi, we could bring you back to your treehouse." Numbah 2 said, turning the ship back on. Numbah 12th Chi nodded and gave them the thumbs up.

In the shadows of the trees, the kid made out of shadows looked at the green ship. "The tree house from earlier looks like a good stop for now. I need to do something for a while." He said, walking out of the shadows. "This is gonna be fun." The kid smiled before running towards the treehouse he saw earlier.

The members of secter V went back to their treehouse, but something was off. Nothing was out of place, but something felt like something was just off. The team armed themselves and walked through the treehouse, wondering what was up. When they got to the living room, they heard the fridge door closing. They immediatly kicked down the door and saw a kid making a sandwich. The kid looked over and saw the operatives.

"Oh, hello." He said, setting a jar of jelly on the counter. "Forgot that you guys were here." That's when the operatives spread out and flanked the shadowy kid. The kid sighed. He didn't want there to be any hostilities. Before the shadowy kid could speak for himself, Numbah 1 stood infront of him.

"Hold it right there. We don't know how you got in here, but you are getting out of here; one way, or the other." Numbah 1 said, pointing a strange lazer gun at the kid. The kid raised a finger, but he was immediatly silenced by Numbah 1. "What do you have to say?"

"Listen, I don't want any problems, 'Number one.' I only need something to eat." The kid explained. "Plus besides, that is the only thing I think I should get for helping out whoever has all those stuffed animals." That's when Numbah 3 grew red and tried to grab the kid, but only got a fistfull of air. "For one thing kid, smilar to Pokemon, ghost types can't be hurt by normal type moves and fighting type moves, but they can hurt fighting types...I think. I only saw that some of the monkey ones were becoming a little ripped, I only stitched them up." That's when Numbah 3 ran towards her room and saw that some of her old rainbow monkeys were stitched up.

"No way!" She yelled. She ran back to the kid and leaped into a hug. What surprised her is that she actually hugged him, and not went through him. "Listen, I only want something to eat." He said, shaking his head. That's when Numbah 5 noticed that his eyes didn't decive him.

"He's telling the truth." She said, lowering her weapon. The other 3 operatives looked at her with questionable looks. Numbah 1 walked up to her while keeping an eye on the shadowy kid

"Listen Numbah 5, I trust the whole eye thing, but do you really think that he is really telling the truth?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Numbah 5 nodded, which caused the other operatives to lower their weapons. That's when Numbah one to look back at the shadow kid. "Okay kid, what's your name?" He asked, looking at the kid up and down.

The kid thought about his name, and started to mumble to himself. That's when he looked at the bald boy. "For all legal reasons and intent and purpuses, my name is...Creanion." He said, tilting his head. The kids tilted their heads in confusion. Numbah 3 pulled on Creanion's arm and he bent down a little.

"Where are you from?" She asked. Creanion rubbed his chin, he looked around. "Nowhere now. But I'll find it somewhere." He replied. That's when the operatives looked at each other.

"That's horrible, where are your parents?" Numbah 2 asked, walking up to Creanion. Creanoin sighed and clunched his fists. "They are no longer around." He said in a sad voice. The room grew silent, the only thing that was heard was the hamsters working in another room. Just than, Creanion took a deep breath. "But don't worry, they are at peace." Creanion said, smiling. The operatives looked at each other and than at Creanion.

"How about you stay here for a while?" Numbah 1 said, trying to smile. Creanion gasped, than he nodded his head. "Can I? I have nowhere else to go." Creanion said, smiling. Just than, Numbah 3 grabbed Creanion's arm and yanked on him.

"Now I remember where I saw you!" She said. "You were that kid Numabah 5 saw after we beat toile-nator a while ago." Creanion looked at the operative in confusion. "Yes, I only got here when that strange man fell from the sky. He thought that I was someone from some 'Kid next door' person. I left when he got hit by a truck." He said, wiggling himself off of the girl's tight grip. "Now, I don't need to be a bother, but there is someone I need to find. But too bad he will not appear for a good amount of time." That's when there was an explosion occured and a man in a huge night brace appeared with the toilenator.

 **Now, how do you think of this chapter? Now that it is left on a cliff-hanger, I'll just have to saw that you'll have to come back in a while to figure out what will happen next. Intermission end...oh yeah, before I forget, thank you sinbun and catspats31 for your reviews. I am very glad that someone read this fanfiction and gave me a few reviews.**


End file.
